User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/The Extreme Reviews
Hello everyone! I decided to make my own reviews here on the wiki. I will mainly review characters, stories, video games and more. This is my opinion of stories so don't feel bad if you are given a low grade. So if you are given a low grade just try to write more and prove my rating wrong If you don't agree with my cons then comment explaining why you don't agree- In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 02:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) My Top Ten Here is a list of the top ten stories I currently like #The Crown of Kronos #The Jackson Legacy #A Dark Cloud Over the Future #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA﻿ Rating System *A+: Awesome *A *B+: Big Time *B *C+: Cool *C *D+: Don't hurt my eyes please *D *F+ *F: Fail Fail Fail!!! The Godslingers (Chapter 1) Pros- *Good start, makes you want to read more and find out how Zeus dissapeared *Good grammar and spelling only some minor errors Cons- *Needs to be longer *More organized like the chapter name should be in a heading *Remove the add photo thing Overall- B''' The Chains That Bind (Chapter 1) Pros- *Good beginning, I don't know of it says in the next chapter but how did his friend die? *Good spelling and grammar *Hermes, he's a cool good *Good names *Something elder than the gods that's nice *Good length *Nice way to end the chapter Cons- *Nemean Lion as a pet, that's kind of too much *Its a nice beginning but it needs to introduce you more to the character Overall- '''A+ The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness (Chapter 1) (Prologue) Pros- *Good spelling and grammar only some minor errors but thats okay *Matt *Nice start, I want to read more :) *"Umm," started Matt as he slowly backed away from a blond girl who was practically giving him a lap dance while laughing. Stella ran over and punched her right in the face, even though she expected the other strangers to attack her for that, they all just chuckled and continued to stare at them. I just love that paragraph *The chick fight *Nice way to end the chap Cons- *''None so far, I might update this review '' Overall- A''' The Godslingers (Chapter 2) Pros- *Its interesting Cons- *Needs longer chapters like 1-5 could be one chapter *Some spelling erros *Remove the add photo thing, its annoying *Introduce the characters Overall- '''C+ (It would have a better grade if it was longer) The Protogenoi Saga (Chapter 1) Pros- *Good length *Nice spelling and grammar only some minor errors *"I don’t really want to go into details about my past, but basically my parents ditched me at Disneyland." I like that :) * Ananke *Interesting way to start the story Cons- *Your sentences are separated too much *When they tell Zach that gods exist he takes it very lightly *What time was it when they dropped Zach off at his house? Overall- A''' The Crown of Kronos (Chapter 1) (Prologue) Pros- *Good spelling and grammar *The prologue is good length *Catchy beginning *The prologue is awesome I love it *Chapter one is also interesting, I love this story :) Cons- *Chapter 1 needs to be longer (thats my only con) Overall- '''A+ Charlina Louis Gray Pros- *The page has great spelling *It has many sections *In has great pictures *I like the quotes Cons- *She is a lot like Annabeth *Its better if you put the character template Overall- B+ Zachery Aurelius Pros- *Good pictures *Good spelling *Includes many sections *"They left him in Disneyland" LMFAO XD. Wow that's hilarious Cons- *''None'' (I might update ths review) Overall- A''' A Dark Cloud Over the Future (Chapter 1) Pros- *Great spelling and grammar *Good length *The characters aren't OOC, you use them well Cons- *''None ''except that I hate Percy staying with Calypso, I know its the plot of the story but sorry I am a big Percabeth fan Overall- '''Between A and A+ (Its not that I hate the story but I am big fan of Percabeth so seeing Percy stay with Calypso get's me pissed.) Zarana Gale Pros- *It has many sections *I like the quotes *Nice pictures *Good spelling and grammar, everything is well descriptive and makes you know more about the character. Cons- *Make a section (with heading 2) for Appearances then just put the title of the story they appeared in heading 3, then you can put a summary under it. *You should add the character template, it makes the character page better and you don't have to write that much Overall- A''' Tears of Time (What If) Pros- *Very good introduction *Good Spelling and Grammar *Good chapter length *Descriptive *You express the character very well...you make the reader see how they feel Cons- *''None'' Overall- '''A+﻿ Coming Soon Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate (Chapter 1) The Fairiomachy: Chapter 1 The Questers: The First Adventure The Son of Rhea Change of Plans (What If) Alex Oberon Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts